Three Ninjas and a Baby or Two or Three
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: AU Hints of Yaoi,Yuri,Legend of the Guardian of Time,H,I,R,Character's Death,Sucide,Swearing,Cutting etc... Summary will be in chapter one...


**Author note: this is my new story......**

**It is base on the movie......**

**_Three Guys & A Baby........._**

**I hope you like it.......**

_****_

* * *

_**Three Ninjas and a baby or two or three.....**_

* * *

_**Prelude/Prolouge.......**_

* * *

**_I never asked to be a father....._**

* * *

**I never asked to be a father......**

* * *

_I never asked to be a father........._

* * *

**_B_u**_t......_

* * *

**_I end up become one......._**

* * *

**Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki......**

**_Shut up dope....._**

**No you teme......**

_How annoying......_

**_And I'm Sasuke Uchiha......_**

_Gaara......._

**Gaara scares me sometime.....**

**_Shut up baka......_**

_I hate you, Naruto......_

**Sorry Gaara.......**

**_Get on with the story baka......_**

**Okay Teme........**

_So inmature sometimes........._

**It all started when I came back from training.......**

**_Doing what.....?_**

**_Sex.......?_**

**Teme that is not funny.......**

_Sasuke watch your mouth......_

**_Okay Gaara and sorry Naruto....._**

**That okay Teme.....**

**As I was saying I was coming back from training to destory the Akatsuki and get Teme back for Sakura-chan when I ran into her.......**

**_And then.........._**

**She punch me......**

**_Remind me to stay away from Sakura....._**

_Okay Sasuke......._

**_Where were you Gaara at the time......?_**

_In the sand village before I got kidapped by the Akatsuki........_

_Where were you Sasuke......?_

**_With Orochimaru training to kill by brother......_**

**I knew that Sasuke-kun......**

**_Shut up dope......_**

**Okay,Okay,Teme.........**

_This is getting nowhere......_

**_What were you doing in the sand village Gaara......?_**

_I was the KazeKage......_

**_SAY WHAT......?!_**

**It's true Teme, Gaara became KazeKage at age 15.......**

**_I see......._**

_What's the matter Sasuke.......?_

**_How did we end up becoming enemies........?_**

**I don't know, Teme.......**

**_Maybe because I betrayed the village and joined with Orochimaru............_**

_Mabye this goes back even farther than we know what happen now......_

**_How do we find out......?_**

**A woman that control Time & Space........**

**A woman that can read minds and look into the future......**

**One that is called the Guardian of Time......**

**_Please Naruto, that is just a legend......._**

**Is it Sasuke........?**

**_I really don't know......_**

**Then that means you can't disprove that she lives.......**

**_That also means that you can't prove that she lives......_**

_Let just forget about this and tell our story now......._

**_No, not until Naruto know that the Guardian of Time never lived......_**

**Teme,Teme, I hate you.....**

**_Dope......_**

**Teme......**

**_Dope......_**

**Teme.......**

_Stop this fighting now......._

_Your behaving like kids......._

**_Sorry Gaara......_**

**Didn't mean to make you mad........**

_That okay........_

_Why don't we tell them our daughter name......?_

**_Okay......._**

**Mine was called Belle Uzumaki......**

**_Mine were Misty Water & Sakura Fire, Melody Uchiha........_**

_Marie of the sand......_

**Teme seen to have three daugthers......**

**_They all didn't live with me....._**

**I see, Teme.....**

_Naruto, be kind......_

**Okay Gaara-kun......**

**_How did we end up with them again at the same time.......?_**

**We found them on our doorstep remember in the Leaf Village..... **

_I was living in the Leaf village at the time with my girlfriend........_

**_Who was your girlfriend then, Gaara-kun......?_**

_Hinata Hyuga......_

**_WHAT THE HELL.....?!_**

**Is Sasuke jeolous.....?**

**_Shut up dope......!_**

**No Teme........**

**_I hate you now Naruto......_**

_Sasuke, how come Sakura Fire & Misty Water never show up here in the Leaf Village when we were here.....?_

**_It's because I hid them somewhere safe....._**

_I see Sasuke......_

**_Are you teasing me, Gaara.....?_**

_I'm not, Sasuke......_

**Where are they Sasuke-kun......?**

**_I am not telling you......._**

**Whatever Sasuke, I don't care......**

**_Okay, Naruto.........._**

_You two always fight now over ever little thing......_

**_That not fair Gaara, we don't fight over ever little thing........_**

**It's just the big things, right Teme......?**

**_Right Dope......._**

_You two really get me mad sometimes, you know......._

**_Gaara, you are so mean sometimes........_**

**Be nice to him........**

_Thanks Naruto, Go to Hell Sasuke........_

**_Whatever Losers......._**

**Teme is so mean to me........**

_Naruto shut up right now......_

**Why.......?!**

_Danger......._

**_We have to go now, Naruto....._**

**Okay, Teme.......**

* * *

**Author note: here my new story and I hope you like it......**

**Mothers of the girl will be reveal in the final few chapters......**

**Later.......**


End file.
